


Beautiful Together

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Venomous [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]I don't know what I'm doing, I just wanted to hop on the Veddie train. :D (Sorry, not the best at smut, can't wait to watch the movie, lmao.)





	Beautiful Together

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing, I just wanted to hop on the Veddie train. :D (Sorry, not the best at smut, can't wait to watch the movie, lmao.)

Eddie lost count of how many times he'd cum, tear-stained face buried into the pillow he was strangling in his arms. He was on his chest, knees pressed against the bed, and his ass in the air, large hand shapes pulling him with bruising grips. Venom's tongue licked at his back, his neck, his ears, its soft caress a stark contrast to the punishing pace. 

"Ve—" the reporter's cry cut short as another orgasm came too quick and so hard at him, inciting a whine, "Venom!"

The symbiote rode him out as he came, not slowing down a bit, and his cock was trying to get hard again. Eddie wanted to scream, but his voice was exhausted, managing a small groan mixed with pleasure and pain as he felt Venom grow bigger inside him again. Venom had yet to come. 

"Venom! Please!" Eddie was able to beg, keening as his partner mercifully slowed down by just a little. "No more! I'm going crazy!" His eyes rolled backwards when Venom thrusted in slow and deep, making him arch his back even more. 

 _ **You're doing so good, Eddie,**_ Venom praised, using their thumbs to spread their human open even more as they continued on deep and slow. The alien laughed when Eddie made a vain attempt to pull away, punishing the reporter with a harder pull back. 

Eddie keened, relearning his lesson, drool coming through clenched lips. He let out a weak sob as he came again, but nothing came out. Venom had milked him dry, and he lost the last of his strength. 

 _ **Good boy, Eddie,**_ Venom said, inciting a whimper from Eddie as the base of their phallus swelled up with every thrust now.  _ **You are a strong host, and you're ours, only ours. You can take all of us and bear all of us. We love you, Eddie. Take all of us inside you.**_

Eddie couldn't take the pressure anymore, crying as Venom pushed in once more, pushing their entire length and the swollen base of their phallus into him with one last thrust, and Venom came, relentlessly pressing Eddie against them. The reporter's vision was blinded by a euphoric light, leaving him with only the sense of the warmth surrounding him, in him. 

The man came to with a whimper, feeling the phallus heavy and solid as Venom continued to come in spurts, a burning inside him making him shudder every time. Eddie let out a shaky breath, now lying down on his side, one leg over Venom to keep him propped open as if to display the work they had done.

He was faintly aware of a warm, wet towel wiping at his skin gently as he heard Venom cooing softly at his neck.  _ **Beautiful,**_ they said, pleased.  _ **Just for us.**_

Eddie was too exhausted to even reply in his mind, but when a cool glass was pressed against his chapped, swollen lips, he drank from it greedily. 

When Venom was sure their human was comfortable enough to settle in for the night, they enveloped Eddie snuggly like a blanket but had yet to remove themself from inside him, keeping him plugged up. They contently touched at Eddie's stomach which felt and looked full, as if patiently waiting for something. 

**_Let's become beautiful together._ **

**Author's Note:**

> (//_\\\\) My friends in real life, please don't ever find this.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
